Crimen Soñado
by Noriko-s
Summary: Otro de mis fics tragicos.Esta vez enfocado desde el punto de vista de Kurama quien siente rencor y al mismo tiempo celos de Yukina porque por ella Hiei perdio parte de su naturaleza de youkai. Leanlo porque no está tan malo n.nU


**Crimen Soñado**

Los copos de nieve que caen, con suavidad… lentamente... apilándose uno a uno en el suelo. ¿Así fue como sus sentimientos por ella crecieron? De esa manera… tan silenciosa, sin darse cuenta ya era demasiado grande… no había regreso.

…_Yukina…_

Su hermana… murmuraba su nombre mientras dormía aquella vez que nos conocimos. Estaba muy herido ya desde antes que peleáramos. No pude dejarlo ahí.

…_Un jaganshi…_

Pero él no nació así, simplemente se lo implantó. ¿Por qué razón se haría eso a sí mismo? ¿Por quien? Ah cierto…. Sigue murmurando su nombre

…_Yukina…_

¿Quien es Yukina? Yo no sabía que era su hermana… esa mujer que le impulsó a hacerlo.

Inmagina tener un Jagan implantado. No tendrían ni siquiera que pagarme, no importa que tan fuerte me volviera… Yo definitivamente no lo haría.

…Yukina…

¿Por ella? La razón por la que ahora está tan herido e incluso por la cual obtuvo el jagan. Tan simple como eso… él la ama. Amor… aún cuando él es un youkai actuó tal como un humano.

* * *

-Hace calor hoy, anda… quítate esas ropas negras. Y sería bueno que dejaras esa espada aquí también. – sonrío cálidamente a la figura que descansa en mi ventana, indiferente a mis palabras. 

-…

-Toma, yo las usaba antes – le alcanzo un conjunto de hace unos años atrás; unos jeans y una camisa blanca, también un par de zapatos que espero sean de su talla- Probablemente sean muy grandes pero estoy seguro que te acomodarán.

-…

-¿Hiei? – Insisto, aunque no parece muy interesado en escucharme.

-¡¿Acaso realmente piensas que voy a usar eso?!

Lo aferro de los brazos hábilmente aprovechando de su distracción y lo hago caer sobre la alfombra de mi habitación para luego colocarme encima suyo, sin soltar sus muñecas, sosteniéndolo fuerte…hiriendo su piel.

-¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

-Eres un mal perdedor Hiei… no tenemos tiempo para esto, Yusuke y los demás estarán pronto aquí.

¿Porqué no se resiste? ¿Porqué me deja tenerlo así?¿No va a atacarme?

_  
¿No vas a luchar? Esto se está tornando confuso_

Está sonriendo, casi imperceptiblemente… pero lo está haciendo. Un atisbo de duda en sus ojos. ¿Qué pretende? Acaricio tiernamente su mejilla sin apartarme de su mirada carmesí, me acerco a su rostro mientras lo tomo entre mis manos…

_  
-Te… quiero…Hiei…_

Iba a reclamar…pero sellé sus labios con un beso, apenas un roce cálido. Puedo sentir su sorpresa, pero ni aún así me detiene. No se resiste pero tampoco participa.

_  
Siempre tan distante_

_Tu eres así, cuando todos están conversando y riendo tu estás mirando a través de la ventana. Incluso ahora que te sostengo de este modo no pareces estar aquí… tu cuerpo está presente pero tu mente no está conmigo… siempre tan ausente…_

_Tu eres así  
_

Me separo de él… su mirada es indescifrable. Va a decir algo ¿Ahora sí vas a reclamar?

-Escucha tú…

-Hey!!!! Kurama! No están listos aún?! – es la voz de Yusuke que penetra a través de la ventana abierta. Me incorporo para verlo, allí también está Kazuma, ambos nos esperan.

- Sí, solo un segundo – Les aviso con mi habitual sonrisa para girarme hacia Hiei que yace sentado en el suelo- Date prisa Hiei! No hay que resentirse… – Suelto una pequeña risa ante el gesto de incomodidad en su rostro.

* * *

Finalmente nos reunimos con nuestros amigos, si es que se les puede llamar de esa manera. 

-Chicos, ¡ustedes son tan lentos! ¿Que tanto estaban haciendo arriba eh?

Río nerviosamente, el tono que usó Yusuke fue notoriamente pícaro. A su lado están las chicas, todas llevan vestidos muy atractivos para la ocasión, entre ellas puedo verla…

…_Yukina…_

La jovencita de los cabellos de color de cielo ha abandonado su habitual kimono por un gracioso vestido ningen de color blanco, lleva amarrado su pelo con una cinta del mismo color. Es realmente muy hermosa…

Volteo a un lado y ahí de nuevo está Kazuma molestando a Hiei… típico. Puedo ver como los demás se ponen un poco inquietos, lo mejor sería detenerlos antes de que comiencen una verdadera discusión.

-¿Y eso Hiei? ¿La ropa de Kurama cuando iba al jardín de niños? Jajajaja!!!

-Bastardo, estás muerto!

-Porfavor Kuwabara-kun, me costó mucho hacer que se la ponga, no lo empeores.

Nos dirigimos todos al parque de diversiones. Luego de un rato terminamos dispersándonos. Keiko y Yusuke se van por su lado, un poco más allá están Kazuma y Yukina. Hiei los observa desde una de las bancas del lugar… Me acerco cautelosamente y ensayo uno de mis tonos de voz más dulce.

-¿Estás cansado Hiei? – de respuesta sólo obtengo una de sus clásicas miradas frías, pero no me intimida. – Te conseguiré algo de beber…

Me alejé tratando de no quitarle la vista de encima, estaba mirando fijamente a Yukina y Kuwabara. Curioso por lo que tanto le estaría llamando la atención volteé a ver a la pareja. Kazuma le estaba ofreciendo a Yukina un helado, el primero que la jovencia probaría. Tímidamente la chica probó el dulce sabor y enseguida su rostro se iluminó de alegría.

Volteé a ver a Hiei, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras los veía. Esa mirada…regresé y le cubrí los ojos…

…_Viendo de esa manera…_

-¿Kurama?

…_Actuando como un humano…  
_

-No me dejes nunca verte con una expresión como esa en tu rostro, Hiei…

…_Viendote como un humano…_

…_Actuando como un humano…  
_

_

* * *

_

_  
-¿Estas pensando volverte humano, Kurama?_

_Sus cabellos negros, lisos, de porte tan elegante y misterioso. Cuervo que me habla mientras nos rodean pétalos de rosa._

_Karasu_

_-Arrogante, cruel, lujurioso…así eres tú, es obvio que perteneces a nosotros los youkai. ¿Me equivoco? Nos parecemos tanto…_

_-¡Yo soy totalmente diferente a ti!_

_-¿Ah si? Me sorprendes.

* * *

_

Pétalos de rosa que nos rodean mientras somos acorralados por la oscuridad. Una joven mujer corre atropellando las flores hasta encontrarse frente a mí, cae al suelo y cruzamos nuestras miradas. La mujer se levanta lentamente y con cautela.

…_Yukina…_

Me observa tímidamente, tiene miedo. Es muy hermosa. La miro y de mi cabello extraigo una rosa roja como la sangre. Basta un sólo movimiento, un fulgor que corta el aire y el cuerpo inerte de la dama yace descansando sobre una alfombra de pétalos. A su lado está su hermano, se arrodilla y la toma entre sus brazos. Siento el viento húmedo de muerte acariciando mi rostro y despeinando mi cabello. Él me mira fijamente… su expresión es indescifrable otra vez.

* * *

Abro los ojos repentinamente, mi cuerpo se siente entumecido y está sudando frío. Me incorporo torpemente en la cama y observo mis manos. Fue un sueño. La luz de la luna dibuja sombras en las paredes, sombras azulinas, el viento sopla en el exterior…oigo el ladrido de un perro. Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo hacia el balcón. 

_Hiei… ¿cómo me vería si…?  
_

Él está sentado en la baranda y observa las brillantes luces de la ciudad.

_  
Ese sueño…fue tan cercano a la realidad  
_

Me acerco silenciosamente y me detengo justo detrás de él, estudio cuidadosamente su figura. ¿Sabe que estoy aquí?

_  
Arrogante, cruel, lujurioso…_

_Ya sé que soy así… ya lo sé, Hiei…  
_

-Ya te he dicho que no te escabullas así detrás de mí.

-No podía dormir.

-Puedes ver las luces de la ciudad desde aquí, Kurama.

-Si, puedes ver las luces de la casa de Kuwabara también.

Se queda callado y otra vez esa mirada fría aunque no la está dirigiendo precisamente a mí. Es un tema que lo incomoda.

-Probablemente esté durmiendo…Yukina también.

Ante esta última frase voltea a verme, ahora hay algo que necesito.

-¿Recuerdas que hace poco te dije que te quería? ¿Sabes que es lo que quiero de ti?

Una ligera sonrisa suya se asomó por apenas un segundo y se esfumó tan rápido como vino para ser substituida por una expresión de confusión. Me acerco a él mientras el tono de mi voz se torna más grave y profundo.

-Yo quiero todo lo que ves y…todo lo que tocas y… todo lo que piensas y…

Súbitamente le cojo un brazo y violentamente lo jalo acercándolo a mí, lo rodeo con mis brazos y pego su cuerpo al mío. Una de mis manos pasa a aferrar su muñeca izquierda mientras la otra acaricia su espalda con ternura para luego delinear su rostro no sin antes acariciar su cuello.

-Kurama…

-¿Me escuchaste? ¿Te lo digo de nuevo?

Acerco mi boca a su oído y le susurro suavemente mis palabras.

-Todo lo que vez y..

_Mírame sólo a mi._

…todo lo que tocas y…

_Tócame sólo a mi._

…todo lo que piensas.

_Piensa sólo en mi. _

Suelto su brazo y retiro la cinta que cubre su frente, beso cuidadosamente su jagan, puedo sentir la tensión en su cuerpo, el dolor….

-Kurama… eso duele…

Me separo un poco de él sólo para verlo…tan inocente, tan indefenso... y a la vez tan fiero…unas cuantas lágrimas escapan de mis ojos. La fresca brisa revuelve mis cabellos…y lo abrazo con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en mi pecho, sintiendo su calor fusionándose con el mío…

_Aún cuando él está en mis brazos ahora_

_…porqué es que esto duele tanto?_

_

* * *

_

_**Notas de Noriko Post-Fic:** No sé porqué pero esta vez si me gustó XP (no, mentí, no me gustó YoY). Me inspiré en un doujinshi que "acabo de leer" hace varias semanas atrás XDDD no pregunten. El final me quedó algo inconcluso pero algo me dice que allí es donde debe terminar. Estoy pensando seriamente hacer un Karasu x Hiei (alguien dígame si escribí bien... pero existe eso??!! Se puede???!!! ) Para ser mas precisos, un lemon (Dark Noriko acaba de morir x.x) n.nU espero sus reviews… hasta el próximo fic!_

_**PD:** Ya no me torturo más ÇoÇ_


End file.
